


The Waiting Game

by khudgens91



Series: Winding Roads [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Abstinence, F/F, Sexting, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few snippets from the 8 months Helen made Madi wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling 101

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter represents a month. There are only 7 chapters though because we all know what happens at 8 months. For the bingo prompt Teasing.

They had been about to sit down for a movie night when she'd gotten called away. Helen had warned Madi that this was her life, but she still felt bad about leaving before their night had even begun. She could have sworn that she saw a flicker of relief flash across Madi's face at the change of plans. She'd told Madi to continue without her, hoping that she'd at least make it back for the end of whatever movie she picked. 

It was a bitterly cold night out, putting Helen in a rather grumpy mood. She had planned to spend the evening cuddling on the couch with Madi and instead she had been out running around the snow covered streets. But she was home now and she had every intention of picking up exactly where she'd left off. 

The end credits of a movie were playing when she walked into the media room. Madi was curled up on the couch, bundled up in a thick blanket, fast asleep. The end of the couch had a leg rest that popped up and the back reclined so that Madi was laying practically flat, only her face peaking out of the blankets. Helen smiled fondling at her, she looked so peaceful. She hadn't been at the Sanctuary long, but she was already looking much healthier. She'd gained some weight, enough that she no longer looked like a walking skeleton, though Helen still thought she was too thin. Toeing off her boots and removing her jacket, Helen pulled aside the blankets and slipped in next to Madi. 

Madi shuddered awake, gasping at the sudden cold. 

"Hey!" Madi protested. "You're cold!"

"Well warm me up then," Helen whispered, brushing her cold nose against the side of Madi's face. 

Madi tried to wiggle away from Helen's icy fingers, but Helen wouldn't loosen her hold, keeping the girl close. 

"What movie did you watch?" 

"The Matrix"

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was interesting."

"Its one of Henry's favorites."

"I can see that," Madi giggled. 

"We have the second one, why don't you put it in?"

"It getting kind of late," Madi protested weakly. 

"Please? I want to spend some time with you."

"Ok," Madi consented, climbing out of the mass of blankets. "How was your night?" She asked as she loaded the new movie into the DVD player. 

"Cold," Helen groused, burrowing deeper into the blankets. 

"I hate winter, it's my least favorite time of year."

"Its my favorite. The holidays, the snow, the excuse to cuddle up against your partner, all of it."

"I guess," Madi shrugged, searching for the remote. "I never saw it like that. It was always just more miserable standing out on the streets. I would get so cold sometimes that my lips would turn blue."

"I'm sorry," Helen whispered. 

She hated the things Madi had gone through. It made her sick to her stomach. No one deserved that kind of life, least of all sweet little Madilynn. 

"Don't be. Its not your fault."

Madi returned to the couch as the previews started to play on the big screen tv. Crawling back under the blankets, Madi snuggled into Helen's arms. She held the girl close, kissing the top of her head. 

She wasn't really watching the movie, content to just lay with Madi tucked up against her. It was important to Helen for Madi to learn what it felt like to be loved and treasured, not just used for sex. So they'd take things slow. They had plenty of time to build up to more exciting things.

"This is nice," Madi whispered against Helen's neck.

"Mhmm."

"I could get used to this."


	2. Kiss Goodnight

Helen had bought her a fancy dress and jewelry. Madi felt like a princess in such nice expensive clothes. They had gone to Alfredo's, which was apparently Helen's favorite restaurant. She'd quickly fallen in love with it as well. The food was to die for and, with Helen's connections, they'd gotten the back room with special treatment from the staff. It had been absolutely glorious. 

"Thank you for tonight, Helen," Madi told her, looking up at the older woman through her lashes. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, darling."

"I can see why its your favorite restaurant. The food was so good!"

"Not as good as the company," Helen said, wrapping her arms Madi's waist and pulling her close. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Madi giggled. 

"I'm aware," Helen chuckled, dipping her head to peck Madi on the lips. 

Madi expected her to pull away, like she always did, but to her surprise Helen continued to kiss her. She decided to just go with, for weeks Helen had kept their kisses light and chaste. It was driving Madi crazy, but she knew that Helen wasn't going to budge on whatever time tables she had planned out in her head. 

Helen's tongue traced over her bottom lip, making Madi whimper. Her lips parted, drawing in a shaky breath as Helen pushed her back against the door to her bedroom. Just the tip of Helen's tongue slid past Madi's lips, teasing her before retreating again. The women was evil, Madi decided.

Finally, finally Helen stopped teasing and really kissed her. Madi moaned, melting. Kissing Helen Magnus wasn't like anything she'd ever experienced before. Maybe it was the build up that made it so good or maybe it was just the fact that Helen was some kind of goddess. It didn't really matter, not when Helen's tongue was sliding over her's, exploring her mouth, making her knees weak. 

Madi decided that she didn't need air, kissing Helen was much more important than trivial things like oxygen. Helen seemed to disagree though, pulling back enough to rest her forehead against Madi's. They were both breathing hard. 

"That was one hell of a kiss goodnight," Madi breathed, making them both chuckle.


	3. I Don't Even Like Baseball

"It feels like forever!" Madi whined to Kate.

The Indian woman patted her knee sympathetically. 

"Its torture, Kate, really. She's got some sort of timeline planned out as to exactly how fast we can go. Except she won't tell me what it is. Its like we're going at a snail's pace."

"Well I caught y'all with the Doc's hand up your shirt last week," Kate tried to comfort her. 

"So we got a few gropes in, its still not enough. I want more."

"Hey, at least your getting to second base."

"I hate baseball," Madi grumbled sullenly.


	4. Midnight Snack

Ice cream. Madi wanted ice cream. Crawling out of bed, she tiptoed down to the kitchen. She was surprised to find she wasn't the only one with a late night craving. Just as she was closing the door to the freezer, Helen came padding into the room. 

"Hey," Madi greeted. 

"Ice cream? At this hour?" Helen teased, arching an eyebrow. 

"Want some?"

"Sure," Helen consented, making Madi laugh. 

"You scoop, I'm going to grab some toppings from the cupboard."

Helen took the proffered carton of ice cream, placing it on the counter. Madi could hear her rummaging around for bowels and spoons. Grabbing the chocolate sauce, whip cream, and a bottle of sprinkles, Madi joined her back in the open kitchen. 

Neither of them was wearing much, Helen in her typical silk nightie and Madi in a tank top and boxer shorts. It really wasn't fair that Helen looked so sexy all the time. 

Helen took the chocolate sauce and squirted some over her bowel. Flipping the cap back on, she got some smudged on her thumb, which she promptly sucked into her mouth to clean. Madi bit back a groan, reaching for the offending tube herself. She sprayed some whip cream on top and then passed the bottle to Helen. Madi watched open mouthed as Helen tilted her head back and squirted the whip cream directly into her mouth. She looked over at Madi as she smacked her lips and her tongue darted out to lick away the excess at the edges of her mouth. Seriously, was she doing that on purpose? 

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just lamenting the fact that I look terrible in my pjs compared to you. How do you manage to look amazing all the time? Its not fair to the rest of us, you know?"

"And here I was thinking you look adorable in your boxer shorts."

"Whatever," Madi snorted, moving to the table. 

"No really," Helen insisted, joining her. "You know what I love about boxer shorts?"

"What?" 

"The gap in the front. So convenient for finger fucking." 

Madi coughed, chocking on a mouth full of ice cream. Helen smiled sweetly at her, taking her own bite of ice cream and then licking the spoon clean suggestively. 

"You're evil," Madi told her between coughs.


	5. No Bathing Suits Allowed

Helen sipped at her tea, staring out at the grounds. Every afternoon she took a break to have a cup of tea and a few calm moments to herself. Movement on the lawn caught her attention. A lone figure walked across the grass, a bundle held tightly under their arm. She recognized Madi even from this far up. 

The young woman unrolled her bundle, which turned out to be a towel, and spread it across the grass. Tugging up her sundress, she pulled it over her head until she was in nothing more than a skimpy black bikini. Helen swallowed thickly. 

Sitting down on her towel, Madi produced a bottle of what Helen hoped was sun screen. Slowly she began to rub it into first her arms and then her legs. She must have been laying out regularly because her skin was beginning to get a nice bronze tent. 

Laying back, Madi squirted some of the lotion onto her stomach, before capping the bottle and putting it to the side. If there had been any doubts as to her intentions before, they were wiped away when she looked directly up at Helen's window. 

Madi's hands smeared the lotion across her stomach, rubbing it in carefully. She ran her hands under the edge of her suit bottoms, teasing Helen. The real show though was when she moved up to her breasts. Slipping under the triangles of material, Madi massaged and rubbed over the fleshy mounds. Helen groaned. The little minx. 

Ending the torture, Madi rolled onto her stomach. Helen saw the glint off her cellphone screen a for moments before her own phone was dinging. Smiling, she walked across the room to pick it up off her desk. 

_'Can you do me a favor?'_

__

**'Depends. What is it?'**

_'I need someone to do my back.'_

__

**'Be there in 5 minutes.'**


	6. The Stuff of Dreams

"Helen?" Madi's voice floated through the dark room. 

"What is it, darling? Is everything alright?"

Helen sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She'd been asleep when Madi had snuck in her room.

"I had another nightmare," Madi whimpered from her spot by the door. 

Will had told her Madi was having nightmares. She had insisted the girl have regular sessions with their resident psychiatrist. He never told her any specifics of what they talked about, but she checked in with him just to make sure Madi was doing ok. Apparently the nightmares had been getting worse for awhile now. The two of them had talked about it and Helen had offered for Madi to come find her should they get too bad. 

"I'm sorry, love," Helen said softly. "Come get in bed, you can sleep in here tonight."

She could hear Madi's feet slapping against the floor as she rushed over to the bed. Shuffling under the covers, Madi snuggled against Helen's side, burying her face in her neck. 

"Shhh," Helen soothed, stroking her hair.

Madi sniffed and Helen could feel the wetness of her tear stained cheeks. The girl was practically trembling in her arms. 

"Do you want to talk about it? Will that help?"

Madi shook her head and Helen didn't push. She held her for several minutes before she could feel Madi beginning to relax. 

"You didn't want me anymore," Madi whispered, the words muffled against Helen's neck. 

"What?" Helen asked, shocked. 

"My dream," Madi explained. "We finally had sex, but you didn't like it. I wasn't good enough and you sold me back to Martelli."

"Oh, honey, no," Helen soothed, running her hands in soft circles over Madi's back. "That would never happen. You are more than good enough, I'm not going to just let you go. I love you."

"You love me?" Madi gasped, pulling out of Helen's embrace so that she could look at her. 

They hadn't actually used the L-word up until this point. This wasn't the way she'd wanted to tell her, but it had sort of slipped out. 

"Of course I do, silly girl," Helen told her, wiping away her tears. 

In an instant, Madi's lips were on her's, kissing her hard. Helen grinned, kissing her back with all the passion she felt for the girl. Madi moaned, pressing her body against Helen's. Rolling them, Helen stretched her body along Madi's. 

Helen scattered kisses across Madi's neck. The hand on her back pulled her down even more on top of Madi, one of her legs curving up over Helen's hip. Madi pulled at the edge of her nightie, tugging the material higher up Helen's back and leaving her silk covered derrière exposed. Her fingers played at the edges of Helen's underwear, eventually slipping under to squeeze the swell of her ass. 

"I love you too, by the way," Madi whispered in her ear before kissing her again. 

Something inside Helen snapped at that point. Grasping Madi's top, Helen pulled it over the girls head, exposing her bare breasts. Sitting up on her knees, Helen tugged her own nighty off and tossed it to the floor. Madi's eyes were as big as saucers. Helen lowered herself back down. The skin on skin contact felt amazing.

"How could you ever think I don't want you, Madilynn?" She whispered in Madi's ear, shifting so that their breasts rubbed together. 

Madi gasped, back arching into Helen. 

"I want you in the worst possible way," Helen husked, dropping her head down to take a nipple into her mouth. 

The hand that had been on Helen's hip tangled in her hair, pushing her against Madi's chest. The other was clenched tightly in the sheets. Reaching out Helen eased her fingers out of the sheet and guided Madi's hand to one of her own breasts. Taking the rather obvious hint, Madi rolled the nipple between her fingers making Helen moan. 

She had wanted to do this for so long. Honestly, she wanted to do so much more. They would need to stop soon, before Helen completely lost control and took things too far. They only had a few more months to go. At this point it was just a matter of sheer will power on her part to wait. It seemed like she was the only one between the two of them with even a semblance of self control, at least if the hand snaking under the front of her panties was any indication. 

"Madi," Helen warned when the girl's fingers brushed against the patch of neatly trimmed hair on her mound. 

Madi ignored her, continuing. 

"Madi!" Helen grunted, grabbing her wrist to stop her hand's decent. 

Her breath was labored as she buried her face in Madi's neck.

"We have to stop," Helen whispered, nipping at Madi's neck even as she said the words. 

"Why?" Madi whimpered. 

"Because I am dangerously close to losing control," she admitted. 

"So? I wouldn't be complaining."

Helen laughed, finally gaining the will power to roll off Madi, leaving her panting on the bed beside her. 

"I know, darling, but we can't."

"No fair," Madi whined. 

"Only a few more months, sweetheart. Then I promise we can have all the sex you want."

"Fine," she huffed. "But I'm holding you to that promise."

"Its a good thing you love me or you wouldn't put up with me, hm?" Helen teased, rolling over to face her. 

"Damn straight."


	7. Define Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is all text messages. Helen's are the bold and Madi's are the italics.

' **What are you wearing right now?'**  


' _Seriously?'_  


_'That sounds so cheesy and like the lead in to phone sex or something.'_

' **Or something.'**  


' _Jeez, horny much?'_  


' **Yes'**  


' _You're the one that wants to wait. If you came home I'd jump into bed with you in a heartbeat.'_  


' **Good thing I'm all the way in New York then.'**  


 

' _You still haven't taken me to New York. You promised.'_  


' **You can come with me next time. Promise.'**  


****

_'You make alot of promises.'_

**'I promise to make you scream the first time we have sex.'**

 

_'Are we back on this?'_

_'You're going to get us both all worked up and then just leave us hanging again.'_

**'Or we could get worked up together and then take care of ourselves.'**

_'OMG! You DO want to have phone sex!'_

**'Are you saying no?'**

_'Does phone sex count as sex? I'd hate for you to break your own rule.'_

**'Don't be a smart ass. Its unbecoming.'**

_'You love my ass.'_

**'You do have a nice ass.'**

_'Your's isn't bad either. But your boobs are way better.'_

**'Does that mean you're a boob girl?'**

_'It means I want to play with your boobs pretty much all the time and when you wear all those tight tops that are low cut, it drives me crazy.'_

**'Should I take to wearing moo-moos then?'**

_'I don't think it'll help. Its too late. I've already seen them, touched them.'_

**'You didn't get to kiss them. Suck on them. Lick them.'**

_'Stop it.'_

 

**'Why? You want to do all those things.'**

_'But you won't let me.'_

**'Only because I want you to do all those things.'**

_'That doesn't even make sense.'_

**'I don't think you understand exactly what you do to me. Do you know how hard it is for me to always have to be the one to say no? I want to say yes. I want to say yes so fucking bad.'**

_'Well now you're making me feel like a bitch.'_

**'You were being a little bitchy.'**

_'I'm sticking my tongue out at you.'_

**'I can think of someplace I'd like you to stick your tongue.'**

_'I bet you taste so good.'_

_'You better be naked right now.'_

**'I've been naked this whole time.'**

_'Were you in the middle of masturbating when you texted me??'_

**'Maybe.'**

_'You were!'_

_'What were  you thinking about?'_

**'You, silly. I thought that was obvious.'**

_'Texting makes it kinda hard to masturbate, doesn't it?'_

**'You could always call me and free up my hand.'**

**'We could come together. I want to hear you come. Please?'**

_'You sure that's not breaking the rules?'_

**'Just shut up and call me already.'**

_'Haha.'_

_'K'_

 


End file.
